


Scrambled Fxtes

by Circus4APsycho8, Finally_Free, HyperCircuit, little_clown, Mikachan92, PappyIsTheBest, River_KingK, saltyseatea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Are we gonna finish the tags?, Are..., Collaboration, Discord server collab, Multi, Someone help, a lot of fucking authors, absolute chaos, cusssing, draft 1, frick on a stick idk wt im gdong, how do we tag this i forgot, i guess we will finish the tags as we go, violence ig, we should probably finish them then-, y'all we never finished the tags-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_clown/pseuds/little_clown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachan92/pseuds/Mikachan92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_KingK/pseuds/River_KingK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/pseuds/saltyseatea
Summary: The HyperCircus Discord is thrown into the Undertale Multiverse! They must rejoin, with the help of many multiverse characters, and save the worlds that they love along the way. Shenanigans, chaos, and insanity ensue.A fun writing project with nine authors. Join the ride!
Relationships: Cherry (oc) / Underswap sans, Dream / oc / nightmare, Dream/Azzy/Nightmare, Fallen (OC) / Sans (Undertale), Hyper (OC)/Rubber Chicken, OC x Sans, Possible Cherry / Underfell Sans, a fuckton - Relationship, authors pls add your relationships here, fuckin panircus
Comments: 210
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fics of the HyperCircus





	1. Chapter 1

**This is NOT the first chapter.... its a taste of how chaotic we are... I promise the writing is MUCH better and not like this.**

**Just.... subscribe and keep waiting for these chaotic writers to write out their chapter and post them.... its totally worth the wait...**

* * *

im having a stroke - corcs

kjafsdkj;dfsajk;fdaskjlfadskjlfdsakjl;fdsajklfdfkjlfdal;kjdsj;jcsk'jjvdsahfdhfHUFWEUHCHUFEI;HFEW;IHFIHFAIHF07

thank you for coming to my ted talk

I love you all, now guess who wrote this here.

ok who accidentally posted the fic-

~~#SlapHyperInTheFace2020~~

no don’t do that

**Hello to any readers! We apologize for this... "chapter." We had a little mishap, and this occurred. Fortunately, the chapters are indeed in development, so you won't have to wait much longer!**

That's all folks!

_the suspect is me_


	2. Circus - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the *actual* first chapter of this fic! Join the chaos, and enjoy your stay!
> 
> \- Circus :D

_____________________________

**so we are fighting fate…**

**_...did destiny pull us in…?_ **

_____________________________

Discord is lit.

#general is on fire, the muted users in #no-mic-plebs are vibing to Halloween music being played via the MEE6 queue, and sparing conversations are occurring throughout the server. Circus sighs in content, viewing the mess she and HyperCircuit dearest had created.

To think none of this would have happened had she not accepted a chat request from a stranger on Pinterest back in January. It’s insane, really, how so much can change.

Circus leans back in her bed, her hot computer on her lap as she snuggles further into her soft hoodie. The HyperCircus had to be the best server she’d ever been in, period. Others had tried and failed to match its chaotic intensity and personalities. The big dysfunctional family dynamics were always one of her favorites, after all.

Her eyes fall down to the lefthand menu, where all the channels are listed. She sees that #intros is white, signalling a new message.

_ New member?  _ she thinks, clicking on the channel to reveal:

→ fxte just slid into the server.

A grunt escapes the fanfiction author as a small pain blossoms throughout her forehead. She pushes it aside, having experienced headaches frequently. Two pills of Ibuprofen should do the trick later on.

Her hands go to type out her typical introduction and questions on her keyboard, but once her fingers settle, she freezes.

…

…

…

“What was I doing?” she murmurs, bringing her hands to her head as the pain intensifies. She swipes her glasses off, rubbing her eyes after she sets them down on her nightstand.

A few seconds later, she removes her hands and takes a deep breath. It’s just a headache.

That’s all.

A rectangular notification pops up on the left hand side. There are five unread DMs - three from a group chat named ‘taco hat’ and one from ‘River_KingK’.

Her eyes then drift to the #no-mic-plebs channel, where Hyper has been following along with the VC chat miclessly.

**Spooky Cinnamon Roll** **Today at 11:53 PM**

Yeah Bean! I’m hopin we can get that collab goin soon :D

AZZY NO IM NOT CUTE >:T

YOURE THE BBY

>:T

Hey, did Circus ever unmute herself?

Oh wait, she left the VC

It’s been abt...15 mins…?

“Fifteen minutes?” Circus wonders. That long? She had just gotten back from grabbing a glass of water. That couldn’t have taken fifteen minutes..that is, unless she ended up spacing out.

Again. Which, to be fair, is actually very likely.

Shaking her head, she decides she’ll check her messages before joining the VC again. She first clicks on the ‘taco hat’ GC:

**Finally Free** **Today at 11:51 PM**

Hey guys

Why do I feel like shit all of a sudden

Hey

If I die

make sure to throw my corpes away at the audience

**HyperCircuit** **Today at 11:51 PM**

Oh no! Whats wrong??

**Finally Free** **Today at 11:51 PM**

Idk, I just started feeling really nauseos and tired

All of the sudden to

Im heading to bed

night 

**HyperCircuit** **Today at 11:52 PM**

Oh gosh, well I hope you feel better :(

Take care of yourself tomorrow

ttyl <3 love ya sis

**circus-chan** **Today at 11:58 PM**

Feel better :( love youuuu

That’s...odd. Circus shakes her head before returning to #no-mic-plebs.

**spooky circus-chan** **Today at 12:00 AM**

Sorry guys, my head’s killing me. Think I’m gonna bounce off for the night.

This was fun though.

Wait

A lot of people jumped off while I was gone?

Fallen

Cherry too

Panzer’s not here anymore either

**ink >:D (Bean)** **Today at 12:00 AM**

fallen got off first

funny, they said they had a headache too

**Spooky Cinnamon Roll** **Today at 12:00 AM**

yeah, and azzy wasnt feelin too well either :(

**spooky circus-chan** **Today at 12:01 AM**

odd

And Cherry?

**Ink >:D (Bean)** **Today at 12:01 AM**

same with them

im honestly not feeling too well either

Very weird...

“What the hell?” Circus mumbles, before she’s reminded of the other unopened DM she has.

**River_KingK** **Today at 11:52 PM**

Hey Circus! I enjoyed the VC with the server tonight, but I’m not feeling well right now. I’m going to bed early and I’ll talk to you in the morning!

Love you!

<3

*kissy emoji*

**circus-chan** **Today at 12:01 AM**

Oh no! I’m sorry to hear that :(

I hope you feel better <3

That’s odd though

Apparently you’re not the only one

Fallen and Cherry got off first

Then Azzy

Bean wasn’t feeling well either

I have a terrible headache that’s only getting worse

Kind of weird

But anyways, I love you toooooo

**River_KingK** **Today at 12:04 AM**

That’s pretty odd

Maybe y’all should go to bed early as well?

*huggo*

**circus-chan** **Today at 12:04 AM**

Idk *huggo*

I have a weird feeling about this

I dont think I’m going to sleep well, but I’ll try

Anyways

Get some sleep <3 Ilyyyy :3

Alright. This is extremely weird. Something’s definitely up…

“There’s not much I can do, though,” Circus says, frowning. “We all live so far away from each other…”

She sighs, typing a quick goodnight message to everyone before closing her laptop and pushing it to the side. Some ibuprofen sounds great about now.

With that, Circus stands and stretches, eyes flitting around her room - fandom paraphernalia is plastered all over her walls, four or five sets of differently-colored fairy lights have been strung around the perimeter, with varying types of furniture pushed against the wall. She then exits her room and enters the rest of her empty house, phone in the pocket of her oversized hoodie.

It’s dark.

The wood creaks underneath her footsteps as she goes downstairs, the overwhelming silence clawing at her ears. At least in her room, she had her noisy fan to combat the quiet, but now…

...it’s just odd. With the rest of her family being out of town, it’s something she’s not used.

A shudder runs down her spine as she approaches the main floor of the house, her bare feet touching the cold wood.

“It’s really fucking cold,” she mumbles. “Colder than usual.”

Shaking it off, she turns on the light in the kitchen. It flickers a bit before it turns on.

Circus frowns. “The fuck? Either that light bulb’s wack or…” She glances around, but nothing else seems to be astray for the time being.

“My Supernatural fangirl senses are tingling,” she mutters before yanking one of the cabinet doors open and snatching a bottle of ibuprofen. She dumps out two pills onto the counter, then goes to get a cup, which she begins filling with water. Her gaze lingers on the swirling liquid, illuminated further by the light of the refrigerator.

What a night. The server Halloween celebration went fantastically - scary stories were shared, a virtual wedding was held, karaoke was sung, and fun was had by all. Especially for the older ones who hadn’t trick-or-treated or celebrated with anyone else in years.

Who says the fun has to stop when you’re older?

“We should do something similar around Christmastime,” Circus mumbles, “and the other holidays as well. They seemed to enjoy that.”

After that, Circus proceeds to pop the pills in her mouth before swallowing them down with some water.

“Hopefully that’ll kick in an about half an hour,” she murmurs, rubbing her forehead again before setting the cup down.

She tenses when the lights flicker once more. Goosebumps line her skin as a noise softly emanates from…

...she can’t tell. It’s like it’s...droning on in the back of her head, everywhere but nowhere. A staticky rumble fills her ears, and suddenly dark spots fill her vision as a foreign pressure weighs down on her chest.

Instantly, Circus collapses to her knees as she clutches her chest. Despite the heavy pressure around her, she strains to look up and around, the static filling her ears.

_ Something’s here. _

Through her blurry vision, she spots a shadowy figure standing near the entrance to the kitchen. It’s too dark to make out what it is, but it emanates a sinister feeling.

Circus tries to breathe, to scoot away, but she can’t. A pressure is bearing down on her chest, and it only grows the more she tries to move.

It overcomes her soon enough, and she passes out as the figure looms over her.

…


	3. Cherry - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see the first of the multiverse travelers wake up in a world that is not their own - Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, having 9 authors writing a story is chaotic lol and I myself ended up rewriting this one twice. - Cherry.

**\--------------------**   
**Cherry Berry: So, what AU would you like to get stuck in, in the UT Multiverse?**   
**Cherry Berry: I myself wouldn't mind Underswap or Outertale.**   
**\--------------------**

Do you know that moment that happens, between waking up and still being asleep?   
Where your eyes just refuse to open, yet your brain is already wide awake? 

That’s exactly the position Cherry found herself in, at this very moment.

The last thing she recalled, was going to sleep; having stayed up talking to her friends on their discord server, listening to their Halloween karaoke.   
At 5 am she realized that she had a headache- _not entirely surprising_ \- she decided it was time to sleep;

Though the others probably should as well seeing as it would have been about 12 am for them too.

**Timezones gotta ‘love’ them.**

Right now though, She was lying in a bed.   
Now _that_ was something she was _positive_ about. 

So _that_ wasn’t what had woke her up.   
No, it had to be something else.

Rolling onto her other side, she noticed something else that was odd.   
Not only was she lying in the wrong direction to how she normally did on her bed, but the sheets smelt different, and .... why was she still dressed in outdoor clothes?

Frowning, Cherry blinks hard, hoping to wake up more.   
Yet when she focused to look at the room she was in, she had to pause and wonder if she was still dreaming or not. 

The reason being for this was that she was not in her bedroom.   
No, she was currently in a very unfamiliar dark room... One that she had never seen in her life… which left her with the question-

**Where on Earth was she?**

Sitting up she Looks around the room, looking for any kind of light.   
Spotting a lamp on the nightstand, she quickly flicks it on, flooding the room with light allowing her to look at her surroundings properly.  
There wasn’t anything really that interesting about the room.   
There was no window, which also meant that she wouldn't be able to know if it was currently night or day.   
There was only one bed and it was small, so a child bed if she was to guess.   
There was also a rug on the ground, a set of draws, a desk with a chair, and a wardrobe.   
  
That was it... and It was all quite strange, yet there was an itching, like she should recognize it…

Cherry was startled out of her thoughts as the door opened a crack, softly without a sound, letting in a stream of light.   
The figure on the other side paused, probably noticing the bedside light being on. 

A gentle knocking was heard before a deep, quiet voice greeted her.  
“Hello, Small one. May I come in? You must be awfully confused, but perhaps I can shed some light on this situation?”

Wide-eyed, Cherry swallows as she tried to get her shocked brain back into working order-   
  
“Y-yes- I- i mean sure- Come in!” she cleared her throat, hoping that it would clear the stutter.

With her permission, the figure opened the door, finally allowing the girl to finally see who was behind it.   
And by the Stars, she would be a liar if she had said she wasn’t surprised by who she saw standing there. 

_**Asgore Dreemurr. The King of the Monsters.** _

In the doorway, was a very large, (7ft tall - if not taller) Goat monster.   
With a gentle smile, the monster stepped into the room, a tray in hand.

“I Brought breakfast and some Tea for you to have. I would have offered some butterscotch and cinnamon pie, but I have yet to recreate the recipe perfectly.” he chuckled as he set the tray on the side-table. He then pulled a chair from the other side of the room and sat down facing her.

“As I mentioned you must be quite confused, if not even quite afraid, waking up in a place that is unknown to you. Yet I promise, you need not worry, you are safe in my home dear child. I am Asgore, Keeper of the Ruins. I look after this area of the underground, walking through it every day, making sure that if a human has fallen down, that I am there to help them.” 

“I would have said- like yourself, but I did not find you in the spot that I usually find most of the humans. I found you in the old city, in the further part of the ruins,” Suddenly a guilty expression flashed across his face. 

“I feel like I need to apologize to you, child, I got so worried that I could not wake you that I was forced to check your soul- You are a special one. Born of two races.” His guilt softened into sadness.

“Have you been hidden in the ruins all this time? I hope that no one here had hurt you, or I shall be forced to have words with them.” he frowns.

“I-... I don't actually remember what happened. Sorry- the last memory i have is- of falling asleep in my bed… and underground? I think i would have remembered if i fell down a hole or something….” this didn't clear up anything for Cherry.

Why couldn't she have fallen the normal way- and Born of two worlds-?  
What did he mean about that? Surely he didn't mean Hybrid?

She ran a hand through her hair and snagged something that made her wince. Touching her head, she felt a stick-? She would have to have a look at her appearance later….

At the moment she had a different thing to figure out- Had she been a normal human, from this universe, who had fallen down here, and not a fan of Undertale and its Alternative Universes, Cherry would have been much more freaked out, but this situation and being so close to a Goat Monster this big.

  
Oh- don’t get her wrong, She was most definitely freaking out at that moment, but not out of fear, but out of pure confusion.   
Asgore was a fictional character, and not only that, he was also the king of the underground…. but with him being here…. that could only mean that it wasn't Undertale, but UnderSwap. 

Cherry had been, somehow, transported to Underswap in her sleep.

It’s a little funny if she thought about it. Before all this, she had been talking with her friends about where they would have liked to get stuck in the underverse.   
She and two of her other friends had picked Underswap. Though she knew that if she had to pick two it would have been OuterTale as well.

This made her think. Did that mean the others came? Or was she alone? She honestly was a bit worried if they did come with her…. Would they be okay?  
Smiling, Asgore passes to her a plate of buns, scones, biscuits, and a cup of tea.   
It all smelt delicious, confirmed by her rumbling stomach- she blushed as Asgore chuckles.

Blowing on it, she takes a sip, humming softly in delight.   
“Golden Flower Tea.” He told her as he took a sip himself.   
The magic in the Tea Tingles on her tongue, making her feel more awake than before.

The Hybrid and the monster continued to talk quietly, asking each other questions. About the ruins, the monsters; Yet any questions about the surface were curiously avoided, which honestly was good in a way, for it would be a little hard for Cherry to answer those questions, for who knows how different this earth was compared to her own.

Knowing that if she was to ask how to get back to the surface, that Asgore would not be happy at all - Cherry decided that she would at least become closer to the monster, before attempting to ask about the rest of the underground.

* * *

**\----------**   
**Day 1:**   
**\----------**

The first day of living with Asgore consisted of a lot of things.  
First was the tour of the house itself, and seeing how the house was small in size, it was short and sweet.

Later she found herself in front of the Floor Length Mirror in Asgore’s room, silently freaking out over how she now looked.

She still had her own face, Blond hair and green eyes; yet Her blond was now platinum, her Eyes here two shades of green - Bright green and Forest green and on top of her head grew a stalk. 

A Gosh-Darn Stalk that was more twig then not.  
She looked Like her OC that she designed on the Discord Server, when they were all challenged to draw themselves as Undertale OC’s.

Fantastic. This also meant that she had All of Cherry’s powers and backstory….  
And explained why she was found in the deeper residential parts of the Ruins.

You see, Cherry was a child that was born in the underground after the war.  
Her mother, Marigold, was a plant monster who fell in love with a Human Farmer.  
Marigold and Jonathan were happy together, and they got married.

Then the war started. They both tried to stay out of it, but the war still came to them. Humans that were against Monsters tried to kill her, but her brother in law, William, protected them both. Her Husband grabbed her and they both rushed away to safety, under the monster kingdom…. Then the barrier came, _then she found out she was_ _pregnant._  
  
Cherry grew up in the far corner of the Ruins, Back then called Home.   
  
Plant monsters grow very slowly, 3 human years to every plant monster ‘ring’. And when they hit puberty, they freeze in their aging, until they have their own child.

While everyone moved on past the ruins further into the underground, Marigold, Jonathan and Cherry stayed. Cherry’s mother Fell Down when her husband passed away of old age, leaving The young monster alone and she had been all this time. For the rest of the day, Asgore took her on a tour of the Ruins where she met all the different monsters. Cherry even ended up meeting a pink ghost by the name of Habstablook! 

Though the Ghost Monster was shy at first, they ended up becoming almost instant friends, especially when Happy - a nickname that she had quickly given the pink ghost (who was more than overjoyed with it - as it was ‘the nickname their cousin called them’) realized that she was a human monster Hybrid. He adored humans and had always wanted to meet one! Their Friendship solidified when they found out she also loved to sing and dance.

* * *

**\----------**   
**Day 2:**   
**\----------**

On the second day, Cherry sat down and told Asgore ‘her’ own story… Well, Cherry’s but _**she**_ was Cherry now.   
Asgore looked sad at the end of her story and quickly pulled her into a hug. 

This was then followed by her tour, only this time She took Asgore down to the old city below- Which was down a set of stairs near the Goat monster’s home - a section that was not even in the game!   
She showed him where Cherry used to live, which was a run-down house, not too far from the stairs. He pursed his lips, obviously not liking the Plant monster’s living conditions, and told her that she was now living with him.

Once they packed up what little she had in that place- this included pictures and books, Asgore led Cherry to the marketplace, introducing her to all the monsters and monster grown products.

At one point, the Goat Dad had even given Cherry a few gold coins and told her to meet him at the house once she either had enough of wandering or to be back before dinner. He himself then wandered off to do and get what he needed.

Cherry decides to first look at the stuff being sold before getting things like sweets, fruits she had never seen before and small trinkets, before making her way back home, where Asgore had been making dinner.

* * *

**\----------  
** **Day 3:  
** **\----------**

The third day had been a very strange day indeed…

It was the day that Cherry found out that Bitty AUs did actually exist and that people other than her were being misplaced.

At the time, She had been looking around for her cherry-red headband, having been sure that she had recently put it on her bed. Also one of her favorite red jumpers had gone missing the other day… and strangely enough her green scarf and backpack.

Frowning she knelt down to peer under the bed, perhaps she had dropped it on the floor and kicked it under… only to find herself face to face with a tiny skull with bright glowing yellow eyes.

Yelping, both of them fell backward in shock, unsure about what had just happened. Collecting herself, Cherry moved crawled back over to the bed and lay down on her front to see what, Or who, was under it.

Studying the area under the bed, she saw all the things that had gone missing in these past few days. There was her backpack, her headband and her spare red jumper. The backpack was unzipped, her headband holding it open like a little doorway, while the jumper and scarf were arranged inside the bag, making a tiny little nest.

Glowing eyes looked out of the bag, the little figure hiding, afraid.  
“Hey little guy… where did you come from?” She wasn't entirely surprised that the little creature didn't answer her. The poor guy was probably freaking out that he had been seen.

“How about you come out, hmm? I doubt that my backpack is the most comfortable of places to sleep. If you let me have my things, i can create a safe place for you to sleep…?”

At First there was no reaction from the small creature - a Bitty she was sure of it; yet after a moment of waiting, the small-one slithered out in front of you, wringing his hands, his little tongue flickering out, testing the air.

Freezing in place, she dared not move, watching them. The Lamia Bitty slithered closer, allowing her to study the little snake creature closer. And she was surprised. It was a Dream Lamia Bitty. Not something Cherry had thought that she would ever see in Underswap. 

“Hey, Look at you. Quite the handsome little Starlight, aren't you.” She smiled gently, making the lamia blush bright yellow, forcing her to stifle a giggle. It was so cute.

Slowly she slid her hand, palm up towards the small skele-snake.  
Who, after a second of hesitation, gently touched her hand, before sliding onto it, gripping her thumb as he wraps his tail around her fingers.

Smiling, she slowly reaches out with her other hand to get her backpack from under the bed, before getting up to sit on her bed.

Cherry and the little Lamia talked through the evening till it was dinner time. After debating for a moment, She ended up showing the little one to Asgore, who smiled and greeted him as if it was normal. 

Cherry later ended up naming him Starlight. Her tiny little Starlight.

* * *

**\----------**   
**Day 4:**   
**\----------**

the fourth day brought a day of gifts and more talking with Asgore, as the topic of the Monster - Human war was touched more upon and expanded when he realized how much the young Hybrid loved knowledge.   
He showed her his books and told her stories about the old days, and how the humans and monsters once lived side by side in peace.

* * *

**\----------**   
**Day 5:**   
**\----------**

Cherry really wasn't expecting any more gifts from the goat monster, yet on the Fifth day, Asgore presented her with a new set of clothes and a cloak of warm soft purple fabric and soft white fur edging it. It was beautiful.

The young girl was speechless as she put it on, closing the cloak with a Deltar Ruin clasp. She could only hug him tightly, saying thank you multiple times, sniffling as she held back tears, feeling guilty and knowing that she would have to leave soon.

He hugged her back, before explaining to her that it had a heating spell on it, created with his fire magic. It would keep her warm when needed and yet it also kept one cool when it was hot.

* * *

**\----------**   
**Day 6:**   
**\----------**

The sixth day was a hard day for Cherry.  
She had told ‘Light about her plan to leave the next day and started to slowly plan.  
She put all the little things in her backpack, her scarf, her new clothes, her spare jumper and other little nick-nacks. 

Once she was satisfied that she had gathered all of the things that she had already had, she proceeded to go out the house and down to the little city, searching the market place for things that she was sure that she would need.

* * *

**\----------**   
**Day 7:**   
**\----------**

The seventh day started bright and early and Cherry was definitely nervous.

She continued to act as normal as she could the whole morning, really she did. She had breakfast, read a few chapters of her favorite book, before having lunch.

Yet it was after lunch, that Asgore stopped her from leaving the dining room, a sad yet serious look on his face.

“You want to leave the ruins, don't you small one.” This isn't even a question.  
A statement if cherry had ever heard one. She was so stunned that she couldn't even bring herself to lie to the monster. “You have been interested in the culture of Your own people. About the Plant monsters, No need to say anything young one, I see how you call the Monsters your own, Spending time with the vegetoids. And I know that if you could remove the Human side of yourself you would do so gladly.”

With a sigh, he stands up and asks her to stay there as he goes into the kitchen, before coming back out with a thermos of Golden Flower tea.

“Go get your cloak and bag, my Child, I shall show you the way to the door to the rest of the underground.”

So with a thudding heart, cherry rushed to what had been her room for the week and put on her cloak, having first put her beige sleeveless cardigan’s hood up and then grabbed her backpack, Starlight curled up in the crook of her neck, keeping warm in her hood.

Returning, Asgore met her at the top of the stairway, before silently leading the way down and through the long lilac corridor.

“This is where I say goodbye, young one. I am sad to say that this will be the last time I see you, for once you go through those doors, you will not be able to come back.” he admits to her.  
“I wish you luck in your journey, and I hope you succeed. Please… please child, be careful, for many, if not most monsters will attack you… They may realize that you are one of them once they see your soul, but please show them mercy, they are merely just afraid.” He says kneeling down and takes her bag, unzipping it and putting the thermos into it together with two books… Cherry realized it was her two favorite ones that had a detailed description of the monster history and Plant monster culture.

“These are for you, my dear. I hope you will keep me in your heart and may the Stars lead your way to safety.” He hugs the young woman tightly, almost as if he didn't want to let her go.

A minute later, he was pulling away and quickly walking away from her, and soon she was alone in the long corridor.

Taking a deep breath, she turns around to face the door, puts one bag strap over her shoulder, before pushing it open and stepping out into the snowy Snowdin Forest.


End file.
